Mentally Incapacitated
by October103
Summary: AU universe: Jason & Spencer are NOT RELATED in this fic. Takes place the night Jason drunkenly crashed his car. Spencer takes him back to her place instead of dropping him off at his house. But it might not have been the "safest" idea. One-shot!


**A/N:** _Let me just reinforce one more time, Spencer and Jason are NOT RELATED in this fic, as was asked by a reader. They are friends who have simply grown closer while working together on all of this Alison nonsense. NO BLOOD RELATIONS, NOT BROTHER AND SISTER. Lol, okay? Anyways, there's not much to say except I hope you all enjoy this and please let me know what you think when you're done reading (: _

_WAIT. I'd like to thank **IRuleUK** for the prompts she gave me, I'd probably still be trying to brainstorm something if not for her (: And also to **on rooftops** for just being excited to read this (; lol. Thanks to both of you! Enjoy!_

* * *

- Mentally Incapacitated -

"The days I can't see your eyes, I don't even want to open mine."

Spencer backed away from the damaged vehicle and threw the car into drive, speeding away from the crash site before anyone recognized her or Jason. She spared a backwards glance for her own vehicle, the door hanging wide open, but she figured keeping Jason out of jail tonight ranked a little higher on her list of priorities. So she kept a steady foot on the gas pedal, idly wondering where she planned on taking him. She supposed she could take him back to his house, but with his parents back in town, she didn't think they'd be too happy about their son coming home in the middle of the night, drunk. Not to mention, she didn't think it'd help his hangover too much if his parents were chastising him all night and into tomorrow morning.

So taking a calming breath, Spencer decided to bring Jason back to her house, thanking any god above that her parents were out of town for a few days.

She slowed her speed considerably as two police cars sped past her, the lights flashing and their sirens blaring. Jason stirred in the passenger seat next to her, but Spencer paid him little attention, instead focusing on the road ahead of her and the rearview mirror, making sure the cops did not suddenly turn around to arrest them.

"Spencer… you don't have to do this." Jason mumbled, turning his head in her direction to watch her. She was tense, her arms rigid, her fingers taut on the steering wheel. She watched in her peripherals, as he reached out his hand towards her slowly. But he drew it back a moment later, right before he made contact, probably thinking better of it. Though she wouldn't have shrugged him off or anything of the sort, it _was_ his fault she was speeding through her neighborhood, her arms and legs stiff.

She felt his eyes on her as she cast another glance towards the mirror, "I'm not letting _you_ go to jail just because _Garrett's_ getting out."

She could practically hear Jason's teeth gnash together at the mention of the other man, as he turned his face away from her, "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."

"Only if you let me help." She replied, a small smile tugging at her lips.

He turned back to her again and continued to stare, a lazy smile stumbling across his face, "Of course. You're the brains."

Spencer sighed quietly and wondered if that's all she was to him; his little sister's brainy friend. She knew she shouldn't – couldn't expect him to think of her the same way she so often thought about him, it wasn't his fault she'd… fallen for him. But, like every cliché tale about a girl in love with her friend's older brother, she couldn't help but want his little smiles and accidental touches to mean so much more than they really did. She knew it was time to stop pining after Jason DiLaurentis, she just… couldn't.

She lived in a daydream.

A daydream where she and Jason were substitutes for every couple in every romantic movie she'd ever seen; where the possibilities were endless and he loved and needed her as much as she did him. Where they could be together without the constant darkness that always seemed to be looming right over their unsuspecting heads.

She lived in an unrealistic daydream.

Spencer parked the car in her driveway, pulling as close to the garage as she could. She hopped out and jogged over to the passenger side door, pulling it open easily and unbuckling Jason. He tried the best he could, to help her help him, but his brain still felt so muddled and fuzzy, every time Spencer set him on his feet and he tried to take a few steps, he faltered and almost ended up kissing the ground. So she carried half his weight to the kitchen door, opened it quickly and slammed it shut, dragging Jason to the lounge chair by the fire place and setting him down unceremoniously.

He flopped back and sighed, scooting up a little further, trying to sit up and make room for her. She sat down next to him and ordered him to lie down. He nodded without complaint, and did the best he could, sliding down further until he was lying on his back, both legs on either side of the tiny couch.

His eyelids fluttered shut and Spencer hesitated just a moment before she stretched her arm out and let her finger tips brush away the hair on his forehead. She smoothed it back gently, watching him in the dim orangey glow from the porch light. He breathed deeply and turned his head her way, his eyes remaining closed. She tilted her head and traced the contours of his jaw with the backs of her fingers, admiring him. How a man as flawless as he was still single, was beyond her, but she was secretly grateful. Even though she had no right, her jealousy would reach new heights if she had to watch Jason and his girlfriend traipsing around Rosewood together.

Spencer sighed and made to sit back, away from him. She took her hand away from his face, but causing her to nearly jump out of her skin, Jason reached up and caught her wrist. He placed her palm flat against his cheek and leaned further into her touch, taking a deep breath. He brushed her fingers across his lips and sighed, a hint of a smile on his face.

Neither of them said anything, they merely sat in silence, enjoying the feel of each other for a couple hours. Spencer had scooted down to the floor, leant against the lounge chair, resting her head on his torso while he played with her fingers. His touch was light, but the pressure was pleasant when he'd press her hand against his face. It was practically lulling her to sleep, the way he touched her, the steady up and down of his breathing.

He chuckled huskily a while later and grinned, "You're so soft."

"Mhm, and you're drunk." She stated.

He opened his eyes, meeting hers and held tight to her hand, "Actually, I've successfully moved on into a killer hangover."

Spencer's chest tightened, her eyes popping open, more awake than she'd been a moment ago. She finally registered the fact that her legs were asleep and throbbing. She was, in under five seconds, completely uncomfortable whereas she'd been about to succumb to sleep only a minute ago.

She'd thought that Jason was still intoxicated, that she could have this moment with him and it wouldn't be awkward because, well, he wouldn't remember it. But now she wondered just how long ago the alcohol had worn off. For crying out loud! She'd been rubbing circles on his chest with the hand that was resting on top of him; she'd been letting him run her fingers across his cheek and over his lips and in his hair and… she felt like melting into the floor right then.

She pulled her hand out of his grasp slowly, so he didn't suspect how mortified she felt. She attempted to smile, but it felt like more of a grimace than anything else. "I think I have some Aleve upstairs. I'll be right back."

She stood carefully and jogged up the stairs and away from Jason. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to smack herself. Of course he hadn't still been drunk, he would've passed out long ago and been dead to the world until, probably, tomorrow afternoon. Glancing at her phone, she only felt worse; it'd been nearly two and half hours that they'd been in that same position.

Spencer sighed and snatched the Aleve from the bathroom cabinet before scurrying into her room and closing the door softly. She tossed the pill bottle on her bed and stripped out of her clothes quickly, tossing them in her hamper and slipping on a tank top and some pajama pants.

As soon as she was done, she just stood there, in the middle of her room, with her hands covering her face. She grumbled quietly and placed her hands on her hips instead, staring blankly at the window. Maybe he wouldn't bring it up. Maybe he _had_ caught on to her now uneasy mood and would not make it any more awkward than it was. _It'd be alright_, she concluded.

A muted _'thump'_ was heard downstairs and Spencer's eyebrows furrowed. She reached for the doorknob but stopped when her phone rang from inside the hamper. She bent over and picked up her skirt, fishing the phone out before opening the new text message.

_I'm speechless, Spence. You left poor Jason all alone down there. Better go check on your boyfriend. HURRY._

_-A_

Spencer's heart ceased to beat for what felt like an hour. Her mouth fell open slightly and she spun towards the door, dropping and leaving her phone on the floor. She yanked her door open and stumbled down the hallway, flying down the stairs, skipping steps, barely managing to keep herself upright.

The living room door was ajar, the porch light broken and Jason was lying on the floor, unconscious, beside the fire place that now, had a bright fire raging inside. She saw the slow stream of blood trickling from his nose and the drops around his mouth and when her eyes roamed further down, she felt like she'd been punched in the gut over and over again, unable to get enough air to her lungs. She collapsed to the floor, clutching at her stomach.

The white shirt beneath Jason's jacket was stained crimson around the lower part of his abdomen.

Tears sprung to Spencer's eyes and she crawled, on hands and knees, to Jason's form. She sobbed above him, holding his face in her hands. She shook him gently, "Jason, wake up."

His chest was rising and falling slowly, but much too slow for comfort. She shook his shoulder a little harder and demanded a little louder, "Open your eyes, Jason."

Spencer felt like her whole world was being torn apart in a matter of seconds. She still couldn't get a decent amount of air to her lungs, her heart was beating too fast, she could hear it echoing in her ears. She was so high on adrenaline and fear; she could actually _feel_ the blood coursing through her veins, making her skin crawl.

"Jason, please wake up."

To her unbelievable relief, his head turned from side to side. He slowly woke, his face contorted in confusion and pain. He put a hand to his forehead and winced, pulling it away again. He opened his eyes slowly and stared up at Spencer, gripping her arm in his hand tightly.

"Where'd they go?" He asked her.

"What? Jason, what happened?"

He tried to sit up, but Spencer jumped to attention and pushed him back down gently. She met his eyes, her own wild and still very much worried, "Don't move, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm okay, Spencer." He tried to sit up again.

"Jason, your stomach! Stop moving!" She commanded.

His eyebrows furrowed at her and he shook his head, "My stomach? I think you mean my face. I feel like I've been beaten with a metal baseball bat."

Spencer stared at him like he was insane and shook her head at him, continuing to try and push him back to the floor. He gripped her hands in his tightly, holding them in place and made her meet his gaze, "There's nothing wrong with my stomach, honestly."

She glanced down at the red stain again and his eyes followed her trail this time. He flinched at the site and released her hands. He grabbed the hem of the shirt and yanked it up, exposing the skin beneath…

The healthy, undamaged skin. They glanced at each warily and then back down at his abdomen. Jason's hands came away red and he got to his feet quickly, heading for the kitchen sink. Spencer stood as well and wrapped her arms around herself, "What happened? I was only gone for five minutes."

He scrubbed at his hands and glanced at her periodically, "I stayed on the chair, waiting for you to come back down. I heard footsteps from behind and stood up, but when I turned around… it was someone in a dark hoodie. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up to you."

Spencer dropped down onto the small couch, where he'd been previously and bent over, silent sobs racking her body. She couldn't take this anymore, she could not take it. She was so sick and tired of 'A' ruining her and her friend's lives. Forcing her to say and do things she did not want to, was one thing, but coming into her house and hurting… hurting Jason, pushed her over the edge. How 'A' had figured out how much she cared about Jason, she didn't know. Because that's exactly what 'A' did, he or she hurt the people that she and the other three girls loved the most. 'A' terrorized the girls, using their families and the men in their lives against them. But none of that was especially relevant now, because Jason was in danger and Spencer couldn't even tell him what from.

She stayed bent over, her hair falling down around her face, tears racing down her cheeks until she felt the space beside her sink under Jason's weight. His arms wound around her and she leaned into him.

"Spencer, I'm going to be fine." He tried to reassure her.

She shook her head and cried a little more, "No, you're not and neither am I."

He squeezed her tighter, "What're you talking about?"

She pulled away just enough to look at him. She stared into his wide, worried eyes and she felt every solid thing inside of her start to crumble. She had no more will power when it came to 'A'.

She sniffed her tears away and leaned back against Jason. His hands were warm and safe on her arms and slowly, in detail, she told him.

She told him _everything_.

* * *

After having walked through the entire house together, locking every door and making sure every window was locked as well, Spencer and Jason ended up in her bedroom, door locked, just in case.

Jason sat on the edge of her bed and watched her pace, his arms crossed over his bare chest. He'd been unable to wear the shirt with someone else's blood on it. He shut his eyes at the recent memory and turned his face to the floor.

He couldn't believe someone was doing this to Spencer. Every time he'd looked at her and seen the complete and utter fear in her eyes, every time he'd seen her pacing like this, every time she jumped when he touched her unexpectedly, it was because of this person. It made anger boil in his gut; his fingers itch to rip someone apart. It was almost killing him to just sit here while that jackass was out somewhere, probably planning his next move against Spencer and her friends.

Jason took a deep breath and tried to calm down, telling himself that there was nothing he could do about it tonight. Actually, there was nothing he could do about it at all really. This person had dirt on Spencer and her friends and he wasn't about to risk all of that for one phone call to the police, who would probably just rule all of this a classic burglary gone wrong. It would only piss this… 'A' person off.

Jason shook his head slowly and glanced back over at Spencer who was still pacing, periodically waving her hands in the air, her face screwed up in irritation.

He smirked at the image of the woman he'd so suddenly fallen in love with, thinking that she was too pretty to have this aggravated expression on her face. He watched as her eyebrows furrowed and then rose right back up again and how she kept touching her face. He watched her fingers and smiled softly, remembering their touch, the feel of them; he comitted their texture to memory. He'd really been completely surprised that she'd let him play with her hands for so long, that she'd lain against him, nearly fallen asleep beside him. Not that he minded, he'd enjoyed her and the feel of her against him greatly, he enjoyed spending time with her more than anything, but Spencer usually seemed so schooled around him, like she was always trying to be strictly professional and it was a pain in the ass, trying to get her to relax and enjoy herself around him.

He grinned over at her, "Spencer."

She paused in her pacing and peered over at him. He patted the spot beside him and her shoulders sagged as she walked over and sat down next to him. She flung herself backwards and he leaned back, lying next to her, slipping his arm beneath her. He turned his head towards her and waited until she looked at him. When she did, he smiled bitterly and said, "There isn't anything we can do about it tonight."

She turned her eyes to the ceiling and sighed, "I know, I just, I left you for five minutes and 'A' was able to get into my house, hurt you and send me a text message. Five minutes, Jason; I wasn't even on my way down yet. 'A' could've done so much worse."

"But he or she didn't. I'm not seriously injured. It's fine." he slipped his arm beneath her head and she turned her body into him.

"It's not fine... but okay. I'll stop freaking out." She sighed and tried to smile up at him.

Jason smirked and squeezed her shoulder, "I'm touched though, that you care so much."

"You don't know the half of it." Spencer mumbled quietly. He knew that it probably wasn't meant to reach his ears, but it had and it was the second time that night that he'd had the urge to throw himself at her and kiss her until he couldn't think straight.

He noticed a minute later, that she'd gone completely silent, just like earlier, when they'd been down in the living room; right before she'd escaped upstairs. He felt her begin to squirm and a moment later, she made to sit up and started to spout off some lame excuse about needing to use the bathroom. He sat up with her and laughed hysterically, grabbing her hand and holding her in place, "You don't get to just run off every time you let something slip out of that cute little mouth of yours."

"Jason, please don't make me-"

"What? Tell me how you feel? Fine, I'll tell you how I feel."

She looked frightened, her eyes a mile wide, her body rigid. Maybe he was being a little rash, but he just couldn't stand it anymore. He was in love with Spencer Hastings and he'd be damned if he let her go one more minute without knowing the truth. He only prayed, begged really, that he'd read her correctly and she wouldn't shut him out the minute he stopped talking. He only hoped that she shared an inkling of the feelings he had for her.

"I love you, Spencer. I could rant about how I hate you talking about other guys, how I hate the way you smile at your friend Toby; I could rant about how being away from you is almost physically painful, but I think the gist of it is, I'm in love you and I'm tired of not being with you."

She paused, but not for long, because she huffed out a breath and glared at him, "You should've told me that weeks ago."

He was about to argue when her hands snatched his face and she kissed him the way he'd often dreamt of kissing her. He pulled her tight against his body and fell back against the bed, bringing her along with him. She brushed her delicate fingers across his chest and he slipped his through her hair, holding her against him.

Jason felt dizzy, almost mentally incapacitated. He could feel Spencer's heart racing against his own and his arms constricted further around her. She pulled back just the slightest amount and smiled at him, brushing his hair from his face. She kissed him once more, gently, and whispered, "I love you, Jason, so much."

He breathed heavily against her, "You don't know how much of a relief it is to hear that."

She stared down at him, rolled her twinkling eyes and pressed her lips to his cheek, breathing him in, "_You_ don't know the half of it."

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you all liked it (: _


End file.
